


Post-Daxamite Life

by Impala73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Daxamite, F/F, Fluffy, Healing, Invasion, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Season 2, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, mon el is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Lena has been rescued from the Daxamite ship and wakes up in someone else's bed. She finds out what happened to her but it leaves her with more questions than answers, but she has Kara to support her, who is still reeling from the loss on Mon-El. Together they have to heal the wounds created.(Bascially I wrote this after seeing S2 Ep 20, so not what actually happens. I found it this evening and decided to do a little editing and ended up re-writing half of it!)Probably just going to leave it where it is and not continue as it never had a plan to begin with!





	1. Chapter 1

Lena’s eyes flittered open, bright light causing her to squeeze them shut then again, rolling away from the source with a small groan; her mind, still fogged with sleep, was unable to recall the events of the night before. Once ready to face the light she cautiously opened her eyes, propping herself up on her elbow.

She was in a room that seemed familiar but the sleep in her mind was stopping her from placing it; whoevers room it was seemed to have a bo-ho chic vibe going on, with slightly distressed furniture and light décor.

Sleepily she glanced to the other side of the bed. No one had slept there; so it seemed unlikely that she had had any kind of drunken encounter last night. She heard humming coming from another room, the sound drifting in through the space where a door would normally be; through it she could see that the decorating style continued into what she assumed to be the living room.

As she wandered through into the open plan apartment, her mind cleared and she felt a smile forming; there in the kitchen, was Kara Danvers, busying herself with coffee. Lena cleared her throat, causing Kara to jump slightly

“You’re up!” she said brightly, “You shouldn’t be up…” her tone changed to concern and a cute little frown replaced the smile.

“Well, I feel fine Kara, if only a bit confused. Why exactly am I here?” Lena smiled back, moving closer so she could lean on the breakfast bar.

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Kara asked in surprise “you… uh, took a nasty hit to the head.” She seemed reluctant to give any more information which only made Lena push further, telling Kara that she had a right to know what happened and how she went from being at work to suddenly asleep in Kara’s bed.

“Okay, I’ll tell you!” Kara eventually caved, waving her hands up in defeat. “But if I can’t convince you to go back to bed, at least sit,” she bargained, gesturing to the sofa. Lena agreed, moving to the living area, she noticed a pillow and blanket folded on one end, she quickly put two and two together and turned back to Kara,

“You know there was really no reason for you to give up your bed, I would have been fine with the sofa, honestly.”

“Nonsense!” Kara smiled kindly at Lena as she placed her hands on the shorted woman’s shoulders, slightly enjoying the height advantage for once as Lena wasn’t wearing heels, and gently pushed her to sit, “You were hurt, and besides, I didn’t sleep much anyway.” Lena cast her a curious glance, still feeling guilty for having put Kara out of a bed.

“So, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is talking with Rhea, my new partner, at our research facility, and then…” Lena began to falter, scrunching up her forehead as she tried to remember “Then she turned on the…” she trailed off, murmuring under her breath as she tried to work through the events of the evening before. “Then… then Supergirl and two other showed up and… they were arguing with Rhea” It was getting harder for her to remember and the frustration was showing on her face. Kara gently placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder,

“It’s okay,” She soothed, watching as the lines of frustration disappeared from Lena’s face and her shoulders relax beneath her hand. “Rhea was using you, Lena.” Kara said gently, seeing a look of confusion and betrayal cross Lena’s eyes. “She’s an alien. From a planet called Daxam, where she was a queen. When Supergirl’s planet, Krypton, exploded Daxam was also destroyed. But many of their people survived, including their prince who found refuge here on earth. Daxam was a dysfunctional planet and their royal family was selfish and their people suffered because of it. But whilst here on Earth, their prince learned to be good. When Rhea found him, he refused to go with her back to Daxam… and so she planned to bring the Daxamites here, to earth.”

Lena listened intently. She wasn’t smiling anymore. She was still trying to comprehend that Rhea had used her. After all she had said, about how she wished she had had a daughter like Lena, and how brilliant she was; she could feel all her doubts building, memories of Lillian telling her she was stupid and worthless through her childhood, all the little snipes which slowly wore away at her self-esteem. Rhea was just like Lillian.

“And to bring them here…”

“She needed your help to build the portal,” Kara finished Lena’s sentence, watching the brunettes face closely. Lena took a deep breath, leaning her head back. She had been manipulated, again. She had been lied to, again. She had been used as an instrument for bad things, again. How could she trust anyone again? But then she glanced over at Kara, the concern on her face was enough to soften the hardness that had started to creep into her heart.  She opened her mouth to express these feelings of betrayal, but no words came out. Instead she choked on her words and felt tears well up in her eyes. A mixture of hot anger, and utter despair. Kara saw and slid her arm around her, pulling her in closer, letting Lena cry all she needed.

She knew what Lena must be feeling. She had seen the damage done by the likes of her mother when she had been betrayed before. Her heart ached for her, and despite all her powers there was little she could do to ease her friends suffering, except to be there for her, a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on. The last one being quite literal at that particular moment.

Once Lena had composed herself she sat up, fixing Kara with a firm gaze, “what happened after? After Supergirl arrived? Where’s Rhea now?”

Kara paused, “There was a fight. They couldn’t close the portal, some of the Daxamite ships made it through, but in the end the DOA was able to shut it; the Daxamites that made it through headed to National city. Some were shot down, others surrendered and their crews and passengers are now being processed at the DOA.” Kara paused again, she was worried about how Lena might react to the next part of the story, “During the fight you got knocked out, and Rhea transported the both of you and her son, who was trying to stop her, up to her ship. I don’t know what happened on the ship, by the time Supergirl got there…” She swallowed hard, she was still trying to come to term and comprehend the next part. “by the time Supergirl got there, Rhea and her son were gone, and you were hooked up to a machine, apparently it, uh… sort of copied parts of your brain, like a hard drive onto a thumb drive. It may have also been used to alter certain parts of your brain, memories, ideas, we’re not really sure…”

Lena’s face was one of pure disbelief. They messed with her mind, for all they know they rewired her to go off the deep end just like Lex; or to build a nuclear weapon and aim it at National City. She got up and walked over to the window, not quite sure how to process this information.

She had zoned out, it felt like her mind was going at a million mile an hour and she couldn’t keep up. It wasn’t until she heard snuffles from the sofa that she was brought back to earth. In a few short steps she was back at the sofa and cupping Kara face to get her to look in her eyes.“Kara, what is it? Please, what’s wrong? What can I do?” Her own troubles were forgotten as tears dripped down Kara’s cheeks.

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Lena sat silently next to Kara, waiting for her to go on, “its just uh, Mon El, I mean Mike… my boyfriend… he was Rhea’s son, she took him, just after we got over our troubles, we were in a good place and now he is gone and I may never see him again and I just…” Kara pulled away from Lena, turning away to wipe her eyes and readjust her glasses. Clearing her throat she turned back to Lena, a brave smile on her face, waving her hands around in the hope that it would help her to collect her thoughts. “I’m sorry, you’re the one who’s been hurt, how about some coffee, or we can go out to get something to eat, or watch a movie or,” Lena caught her hands by the wrists, causing Kara’s rambling to halt; Lena’s cool touch helped to ground her.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’ve lost someone, it must be awful what you’re going through,” she said gently

“but you,” Kara tried to interrupt weakly

“We can both be sad, it’s alright Kara, I’ve got you,” Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde, she could have sworn she may even have heard a little laugh,

“I’ve got you too Lena,” came Kara’s reply as her arms snaked around Lena’s waist. And there they sat, holding each other and contemplating what to do next for a considerable amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had received a text to bring several boxes of potstickers, cookies, popcorn and some sort of fancy coffee to Kara’s apartment. She had been waiting for Kara to reach out to her, understanding that she probably needed some space to deal with Lena and get over Mon-El.

When she arrived she let herself in, finding Kara sprawled out on the sofa, and Lena, who appeared to be dozing, was nestles into her side, head resting on Kara’s shoulder

“Hey Alex, you brought potstickers?” She asked excitedly, Alex holding up the plastic bag in victory, “you’re such a great big sister!” She twisted the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Lenato grab one of the boxes from Alex, the movement caused Lena to stir, waking up just enough to sense the presence of someone else; she started slightly but felt Kara’s arm round her, reassuign her that she was safe. As her brain kicked in she realised it was Alex who was sat across from them, sitting up and moving so she was on her own side of the sofa, she thought briefly about how she missed Kara’s protective hold and warmth, but it didn’t seem socially acceptable to stay nuzzled up to her when there was someone else around..

 “How you feeling Lena?” Alex asked in a concerned tone whilst sorting out the rest of the contents of the bag.

“Well about as good as anyone can feel after accidently helping an alien invasion, being kidnapped by said aliens, and the, possibly stealing my mind and altering my brain!” She said with a smile and quirk of an eyebrow.

“When you’re feeling up to it we’d like to bring you in to the DOA and run some diagnostic tests, try to determine exactly what happened to you.” Alex said, smiling sympathetically at her. “We don’t know much about Daxamite tech, but Winn is one of the best and,”

“Wait,” Lena interrupted Alex, “Winn as in Kara’s friend from CatCo?” she asked, twisting to look inquisitively at Kara, who began to fumble for an answer.

“I got him the job.” Alex blurted out, sensing her sisters panic, “Kara told me how good he was and that his skills were being wasted at CatCo so I… spoke to… Steve? From… HR and he looked into it and… Winn got a job at the DOA…” Alex trailed off, after the initial idea of a cover story it began to fall apart. Lena looked slightly confused before slowly nodding, accepting the box of potstickers that Alex had thrust at her in an attempt to distract her.

Once they moved on from that topic they found it surprisingly easy to find things that they all had interests in. Lena ended up giving most her potstickers to Kara who had complained about still being hungry, despite having had twice the amount that her and Alex had. As conversation died down, they had put on the TV and channel surfed for a while before settling on some old movie; Alex had fallen asleep in her chair, curled up and wrapped in a blanket, effectively leaving Kara and Lena alone to quietly chat.

As the night wore one and Lena began to get sleepy she moved back to her original position, face nuzzled into Kara’s neck, an arm draped over the blonde’s stomach, and this time she hooked one of her legs over Kara’s, linking them together. She listened contently as Kara quietly talked about how maybe things would be a little easier tomorrow, maybe they would have the willpower to properly get dressed, rather than just sweatpants and t-shirts; then maybe the next they might even go to get their own coffee and potstickers, rather than turning Alex into their own personal deliveroo. She whispered promises that each day would get easier, that things would be okay; Lena murmured agreement to these, and Kara began to weave her fingers though Lena’ dark locks, getting a content, relaxed sigh from her in response. As she too began to fall asleep she realised that in all their conversations about the future, neither had mentioned the idea that Lena would return to her own apartment, just that they would stay together, for as long as they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this was just meant to be a little oneshot so not going to be continuing it, just gonna leave it to peoples imagination as to where it goes!  
> Hope you like it, please let me know in the comments or with kudos!


End file.
